


Perfect Family Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Bad Day/Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Daughters, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e21 Makani 'Olu a Holo Malie (Fair Winds and Following Seas), Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter), Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Episode: s05e16 Nanahu (Embers), Episode: s05e18 Pono Kaulike (Justice for All), Episode: s05e19 Kahania (Close Shave), Episode: s05e24 Luapo'i (Prey), Episode: s05e25 A Make Kaua (Until We Die), Established Relationship, General, Gunshot Wounds, Hiking, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Married Couple, Married Life, Memories, Minor Character Death, Physical Abuse, Picnics, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Sons, Torture, bad memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny were having a great day with their kids, Danny knew that everything was hard on both of them, So, Spending time with the kids relieves it, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Perfect Family Day:

*Summary: Steve & Danny were having a great day with their kids, Danny knew that everything was hard on both of them, So, Spending time with the kids relieves it, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

It was the most beautiful day in the world, Honolulu had to offer, Commander Steve McGarrett, & his partner, & husband, Detective Danny "Danno" were taking the day off, which was rare. They wanted to spend time with their kids, & it had been a pretty rough couple of months, that they both wanted to forget.

 

First, With Danny losing his brother, & he was stabbed by his current ex's ex-husband, then he was unlawfully deported to Colombia, & then was lied to by his ex-wife, finding out that he has a son, It was too much, The Blond didn't know how he survived it, But he was glad that he did, If he didn't, He wouldn't have the family that he doesn't have now.

 

Then with the Five-O Commander: It was with his ex, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins leaving, & coming back, & leaving again. & then trying to rebuild his life without her, He successfully rebuilt his life with Danny, & married him, Then he was then kidnapped, abused, & tortured by Wo Fat, who was dead, because he shot him. Then, He had to help Danny, before he was killed in Colombia. Then, He found a serial killer/rapist, who he was trying to save, but had to kill, cause he took his good friend, Odell Martin hostage.

 

They were hiking, & found the perfect picnic spot, Grace Williams, Their daughter, said, "Me & Charlie can set up the picnic," She turned around to her little brother, & held a hand out to him, "Come on, Bub, Let's set everything up for lunch", "Okay, Gracie", The Little Boy said, & they went about doing their task.

 

"I know this isn't the way you wanted to spend your day off, I just thought it would be perfect, If we spend time together", "No, Babe, It **_is_** perfect, The perfect family day", Danny reassured him, as they shared a kiss. "Come on, Pop,  & Danno !", Grace called out with a smile on her face. "We are hungry !", Charlie called out too, as he smiled bigger, The Couple smiled, & went to join their children.

 

The End.


End file.
